The Sword of Frost
by luvly-hui
Summary: Syaoran finally comes back to Tomoeda! However the group receives strange warnings and soon find themselves in deadly danger. New faces... Are they foe or friend? And what has the group gonna do with China? Please R&R, thanx! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

**The Sword of Frost**

Prologue 

Approximately 16 years ago…

A child bearing midnight blue eyes was born into the world. At the instant he let out his first cry, a tremendous blast of force erupted from out of nowhere and zoomed off at lightning speed.

Approximately 12 years after the mysterious force appeared…

"I'm really sorry, Sakura, but my clan in Hong Kong insists that I complete at least secondary school there. Please wait for me. When you see me again, you'll find me worthy of you." Li Syaoran looked seriously into Sakura Kinomoto's eyes as he spoke.

Sakura gazed back longingly, then nodded her head at last, bracing herself for the long wait ahead of her…

~ 4 years after Syaoran left Tomoeda ~

_Ding Dong!_ Sakura Kinomoto jumped at the sound of the doorbell, quickly scrambling up to answer it. "Coming!" She called out, thinking, _who could it be? Must be some salesman. How irritating._ Tearing the door open, she recited as though it was the thousandth-time she was speaking the exact words, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in any of your pro-" She stopped abruptly in mid-track when she saw who it was.

"Syaoran-kun! Mei Ling-chan!" Sakura called out in shock, at the same time trying her best to study her two loved ones' appearances without yelling hysterically. 

Mei Ling's features more or less remained, except that she had grown taller and much prettier. Her buns, as always, were tied neatly at the two sides of her head.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was now much taller and fitter, with his usual big amber eyes and refreshing brown hair. He also carried a mature, calm and serious atmosphere around him, such that one found him deadly attractive but almost impossible to reach out to._ He must be at least a head taller than me, and he's much bigger-sized than me!_ Sakura realized with a start, staring at Syaoran.

At the same time, Syaoran studied Sakura closely. Ever since he left, he had been training furiously and was allowed to write Sakura a letter once every few months, nothing more. Sakura's hair was already past shoulder-length, and she now tied a loose ponytail that swung freely to wherever she turned her head to. Her brilliant emerald eyes and mesmerizing smile remained, and the beauty of her features had grown to a few times of its original throughout the years. It was also interesting to note that she was much shorter than him now, although she used to be almost of the same height as him when they were younger. _Well, used to be._ He thought.

"Sakura, I'm ba -" Syaoran barely got started when Mei Ling cut him off and enveloped her into a tight hug with a loud and cheerful cry.

"Nei-hou, Kinomoto-san! I missed you so much!"

"Why… are you guys here?" Sakura smiled widely, unable to conceal her delightfulness.

Tearing Mei Ling away from Sakura (who could barely breathe by now), Syaoran explained, " Daidouji said you're living alone, and that we could stay here, so that we don't need to rent another apartment all over again."

"Then… what happened to all your luggage, if you guys are staying here?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"Oh, I sent it here by magic. Should be here by now." Syaoran replied smoothly, just as a humongous dark green suitcase appeared out of nowhere. A similar red one appeared shortly after that, tangled in the branches of the tree outside the window of Sakura's room. 

"Hey, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Mei Ling complained loudly. "Go get it down for me!"

"Sorry, my concentration faltered for a moment just now. And go get it down yourself. You should be glad it even got here - by _my_ magic. I'm going in first." With that, Syaoran rejected her and entered the house swiftly with his luggage, with Mei Ling stomping in after him and Sakura still standing at the door, dazed.

_If Syaoran-kun ever got into onii-chan's room, I think the first thing he'll ever do is to set it on fire_. Sakura thought as they gathered in her room. "I know! Syaoran-kun, you'll take my father's room and Mei Ling-chan, you my brother's. And, um… Mei Ling-chan? I think you'd better do something about your luggage." On hearing that, Mei Ling got up immediately and stormed to the window.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you. Can we talk in - my room? Now?" Syaoran voiced and dragged Sakura off.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Stupid Syaoran. He _must_ have done it intentionally. I _just_ know it. I mean, I'm like, what, his closest family in the _entire_ Li clan, and now it's always _Sakura_ this and _Sakura_ that. _Who was_ the one who helped him on so many occasions? OK, so it _is_ true that I _do_ mess up _sometime_s, but it's not _my_ fault! _How_ could he…" Mei Ling bombarded off with the speed of a machine-gun, trying to reach for the suitcase from the window. "Forget it. I'll get _on_ the tree. Just you _wait_, you stupid suitcase." 

With a jump, she landed on the highest branch of the tree - unsteadily. As she wavered around dangerously, the twig gave a weak squeak and cracked, and Mei Ling fell, knocking off her suitcase in the way.

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mei Ling screamed and clenched her eyes shut._ I'm going to get it right smack on my face! NOOOO!!!! _However, what Mei Ling expected did not come. Instead of being disfigured like she thought she would, she fell on something, or rather, somebody. _And what's this thing that's pressing on my lips?_ Mei Ling wondered, and opened her eyes slowly.

SHE WAS ACTUALLY LYING **_FACE TO FACE_** WITH THIS GUY SHE HAD FALLEN ON, **_LIP TO LIP_**?! AND HIS HANDS… HIS HANDS WERE **_DRAPED AROUND HER WAIST_**!!!!!!!!

Tearing her face slightly further away, Mei Ling looked into the eyes of her saviour and found herself deeply attracted into a sea of forest green, and could not bear to look away…

Fang Lie Xu looked intently at the Chinese girl before him. She had silky black hair that gushed down from her buns like a waterfall, and ruby, pretty eyes burning with pure innocence, along with beautiful features carved onto her face. _Too bad she tied up her hair into buns beside her head. What a waste of those pretty strands._ He thought to himself, smiling.

The two stared at each other for quite a while, until both realized what had happened.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Mei Ling screamed and jumped out of the embrace, blushing furiously and trembling in anger. "You... you!!" Not bothering to say anything else, Mei Ling launched an attack at the Chinese boy, who retaliated immediately and the two broke into a series of complex fighting arts.

_He's (she's) good!_ The two thought simultaneously.

Mei Ling charged madly, but the boy managed to block her every move with ease. As they were in the midst of attacks and blocks, his arm brushed against hers, causing her to stop abruptly.

"Ahhh!" Mei Ling yelled hysterically in anger and embarrassment.

"Hey! Why are you stopping?" Fang Lie Xu didn't expect her to stop completely and before he could take back his stance, Mei Ling was already knocked out. Catching her in his arms as he collapsed, he realized something that has never occurred before.

"This will have to wait." He decided aloud and carried her to the door.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

~ Back in the room ~

"Sakura, are you angry at me or something, like, you know, because I… Because I wrote so rarely to you." Syaoran trailed off…

"No, I understand, _really_." Sakura interrupted, but Syaoran shook his head solemnly.

"No. Listen. Now that I'm back, I'm going to make up for the three years that I was unable to be with you."

"But you _really_ don't have to do that, Syaoran-kun. I'm happy enough that you're back." Sakura said softly.

"I insist." Syaoran said, looking into her eyes determinedly.

They then flashed a brilliant shade of magenta and stayed in silence until knocking cut into the awkward silence.

"Let's go get the door." The two blurted out in unison, blushed again, and scrambled down the stairs together.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Hi! Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura." A Chinese teen with black hair and dark green eyes smiled confidently when they opened the door.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked densely while Syaoran immediately sensed something and put on a fierce look. 

_This guy has strong magic. I'd better beware. Is he a foe, or an ally? _Syaoran thought carefully while the teen smiled at him, as if he could read through his mind.

"What _happened_ to Mei Ling-chan?" Sakura saw the Mei Ling lying in the teen's arms and gasped at the unconscious girl.

"So, your name is Mei Ling, huh?" The stranger mumbled to the girl in his arms, still smiling, then he turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "It's a long story. Can I go in first?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"I'm Fang Lie Xu, from Kun Ming. I'm here give you warning about what is going to happen." The dark-haired teen introduced himself briefly after he related his encounter with Mei Ling to Sakura and Syaoran. Gracefully, he brought his teacup to his lips and took a sip, not missing the questioning looks thrown onto him.

Putting away the teacup, Lie Xu continued, "Dark forces are coming their way here with the three of you as their targets. In fact, their attacks may start anytime soon, and they are really not to be trifled with."

"But what has it got to do with Mei Ling-chan? She doesn't even possess a bit of magic!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not her." Lie Xu explained. "It's_ you_, " he said, pointed to Syaoran, "the strongest ever descendant of Clow Reed," he then pointed to Sakura and continued, " _You_, the mistress to the Clow Cards which are now cards with your magic powers as its foundation; and - the reincarnation of Clow Reed: _Eriol Hiragazawa_." 

"_Eriol-kun_?" Sakura repeated in shock.

"You have strong magical powers, yet you are telling us to beware. I guess the dark forces this time _must_ be _really something_." Syaoran said slowly.

"Hey, you knew about the fact that I had magical powers at the exact moment you saw me, right? You're _really_ good, man." Lie Xu responded cheerfully. " By the way, do you think it's okay if you let me stay here?"

"Huh? I _guess_ it's okay." Sakura replied slowly, still unable to digest the new information thrown onto her.

"What _is_ your motive?" Syaoran eyed him suspiciously.

Lie Xu's eyes flicked to Mei Ling, who was lying propped up against the sofa, and smiled.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

~ Tomoeda Airport ~

Eriol Hiragazawa looked around, putting on an amused expression. "Looks like things around here haven't really changed much, huh?" 

"Why don't you just admit that you're _dying_ to see her, although you're acting nothing like it." Spinel Sun answered from somewhere inside his backpack.

Eriol said nothing in reply, but instead gave a very 'unintentional' "bag-quake" to Suppi. All of a sudden, he felt a powerful, yet strong aura and turned sharply to see - 

"Hiragazawa-kun!" Daidouji Tomoyo called out at the sight of the blue hair and the pair of blue eyes flashing against the glasses, rushing towards him at full speed. Her long and wavy hair gushed out behind her, and the running brought a rosy shade to her otherwise pale cheeks. The scenario seemed to turn instantaneously into a mesmerizing painting. Just before she reached him she suddenly lost her step and fell, but Eriol quickly caught her just in time.

"_So sorry_ I'm late." Tomoyo apologized, flustered. Eriol looked at her intently. _It's so hard to see her face in such a shade of radiant pink. Normally she looks like she could faint anytime. But she's still so beautiful._

"Hiragazawa-kun?" Not getting an answer, Tomoyo looked up and blushed further on realizing that Eriol was looking at her and also that she was now in Eriol'is arms, and quickly pushed him away gently in shyness.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I'm really grateful to you for letting me put up at your place, since Clow Reed's house had been demolished for the entertainment theme park. And thank you for not telling Sakura about my arrival in Tomoeda. I hope that this can show my appreciation for your efforts." With that, Eriol leant forward, brushed her fringe behind and planted a kiss on her forehead gently.

Blushing furiously, Tomoyo stammered, "Um… You… You're welcome. L… Let's go." 

The two (and Suppi) then walked off, Eriol having forgotten all about the force he had felt before.

At a corner, two figures witnessed the whole incident. One of them had dark purple eyes, the other's of dark amber. 

"The game starts." One of the two commented mysteriously, and their eyes gave a dangerous glint.

: Hurray! My prologue is FINALLY out!!! I worked on it for like, what, three months? Because I kept rewriting and rewriting and REWRITING. I've originally already written the prologue and the first three chapters, but then I thought that that would be too short and therefore decided to merge the prologue and the first chapter together, so I think that I will try to get the first chapter out soon, which sounds really impossible, but I'll really try my best. 

Anyway, this story is based on the anime only, not manga only or both manga and anime. And for your information, Fujitaka is away for a long-term archaeology project in Egypt and won't probably be back until quite a few years later... But I'm not really sure if the readers want him to return to the series... 

And tell you what: I've got tons of great plots awaiting you! Just that I haven't wrote them out... But basically I've gotten the entire story out. 

Oh and also feel free to mail me, regardless of whether your question or comment is about my fan-fiction or anything else, for example my writing and that sort of thing. See you!(Smiles)

My e-mail addresses:

luvly_hui@yahoo.com.sg

manga_manga_manga_maniac@yahoo.com

#Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters, okay? (Although I wished I did). CLAMP (Kodansha) does, so don't sue me…

Liz#


	2. Start

**The Sword of Frost  
  
  
**

Chapter One: Start

"_Eriol-kun!_" Kinomoto Sakura gasped when she opened the door to find Hiragazawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo. "Aren't you supposed to be in England? How come you're _here_?"

Eriol's eyes flicked momentarily to Tomoyo and smiled mysteriously. "Due to many reasons, I have decided to stay in Tomoeda for good. Well… I didn't know that hosts are supposed to let their guests stand outside and chat. Aren't you going to invite me in or something, Sakura-san?

"_Oh my gosh_! How can I _forget_? I'm _so_ happy to see you. Sorry. Come right in!" Sakura blushed with embarrassment. She turned around and bumped right into Li Syaoran, who had been scowling he sensed Eriol making his first appearance in Tomoeda and shooting him a look more vicious than ever now that he arrived at the Kinomoto residence (especially after he heard Sakura claim how _glad_ she was at his appearance).

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun? You don't look _too_ happy. I _thought_ you would be, since Eriol-kun is back with us for good and everything…"Sakura asked densely, not noticing the sourness in his eyes.

"Nothing." Syaoran growled and stormed off into the living room, leaving Sakura as confused as ever and Tomoyo and Eriol smiling secretly to themselves.

 ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, let me introduce. This is Fang Lie Xu from Kun Ming. He just arrived two days ago, right after Syaoran-kun and Mei Ling-chan did, and gave us some strange warnings. I'm sure he's _dying_ to talk to you, too." Sakura related briefly.

Eriol turned and smiled at Mei Ling, then focused his attention back on Lie Xu. "Hi. Nice to meet you." They shoke hands formally, and Eriol sensed a sharp jolt at his hand. "Your magical powers are certainly _very_ powerful." He commented, smiling politely.

"Hmm… You're not bad either, huh? I guess you _must_ be really powerful, since you _are_ Clow Reed's reincarnation." Lie Xu said.

"What is it you have to warn me about, Fang-san?" Eriol questioned, settling himself on the sofa, not responding much to Lie Xu's reference of him to Clow Reed.

"Well… Like what I've said to the other two, dark forces are out, with the three of you as their target. I'm not really in a convenient position to reveal much, but I would like to stress that they could start their attacks anytime soon, and they're _powerful_." Lie Xu explained seriously.

Instead of throwing questions on Lie Xu like the others, Eriol remained perfectly calm. He flashed a smile at everyone and took a slow sip of his cup of tea. "Umm… School is starting soon, and if I'm not wrong we'll be attending the same high school. So… Are you guys ready for high school?" He said slowly, while everyone else gaped at him in shock, except for Tomoyo, who was chuckling to herself.

Mei Ling was the first to recover. "Well… I _don't know_… I've heard that high school in Japan is supposed to be _really_ fun and romantic, so I'll be _really_ looking forward to it. According to comics and stuff, it's the _perfect_ place for _love stories_…" She responded, with an I'm-in-a-faraway-fantasy-please-don't-wake-me-up look evident on her face.

"I agree. And I'll be _really_ looking forward to _our_ romantic love story." Lie Xu suddenly leaped up and kneeled right in front of Mei Ling, took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes.

In response, Mei Ling's face fired up in a split second; she yelled out some undecipherable words and started thrashing around violently, while the rest couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Just then, everybody stopped whatever they were doing, except for Mei Ling and Tomoyo, who were unable to sense anything. "_What_?" Mei Ling asked roughly, anger still evident in her harsh tone.

"Did you people sense that? Let's go check it out. It's at the forest behind the Penguin Park." Syaoran voiced and headed out of the house, followed shortly by everyone else, Mei Ling still fuming away and Tomoyo quickly grabbing her V-8 along, murmuring to herself in excitement along the way.

In a matter of a few minutes, the group had reached their destination and began checking out their surroundings with caution. Just as they were about to give up and leave, the dark force they were searching for attacked.

All of a sudden, countless stone bricks appeared out of nowhere and started throwing themselves at the group. The group retaliated with a formation immediately, with everybody forming a circle around the defenseless Tomoyo, videotaping away under the protection of her friends. Sakura had swiftly applied the Power card on her staff and cracked every brick coming her way. The rest destroyed the bricks with their bare hands, since fighting was nothing to them. All these took place within several seconds, and the fast, vigorous action maintained for a few minutes until the two battling girls began to slow down.

Noticing this almost immediately, Syaoran murmured aloud, " We must do something! This can't go on forever!" Squinting his eyes in effort to catch the right timing, he shouted," Fang! Hiragazawa! Form a protective shell over the others once I leave the formation! I'm going to cast a spell now!"

With that, he jumped out of the formation and leapt steadily onto a tree branch. Clenching his sword tightly in determination, he shouted, "_Lei Den Shou Rai_!", threw out an oufuda and cast the spell.

In a split second, thunder cracked and crashed down violently, with a blinding flash that was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes with their hands to prevent being blinded. While they were waiting for everything to quiet down, the group heard several big explosions and the ground below them shook dangerously.

After several torturing moments, Syaoran finally told them that everything was over and everyone opened their eyes slowly. They saw that the bricks had all been blasted into little pieces, but there was nothing else; everything else looked as though the fight hadn't taken place at all.

"But.. _why_? The explosions we heard were _so_ loud! I _thought_ everything around us would be blasted to pieces or something…" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, basically it's just the same spell from before, just that I had improved on it such that it will only take effect and attack whatever elements I desire for it to. I was afraid that the bricks would grab the opportunity to attack the whole lot of you when I went off to cast the spell, or that any of you would be slashed by the brick pieces when they were blasted, so I asked Fang and Hiragazawa to cast the protective shield." Syaoran explained patiently, receiving several blank and sweat-dropping faces as his reply. "Oh, never mind." He gave up and growled.

Everybody then realized with a start that Syaoran's powers had been completely different from before in terms of strength and ability, and that he was, no doubt and by far, the most powerful within the group. Mei Ling, however, only smiled knowingly.

"Let's go!" She called out cheerfully and led the group back.

Two figures floated in a special aura above the patch of forest, surveying the battle.

 "They're good. Or rather, _he's_ good." The shorter form commented with a smile, while the taller one merely nodded gravely in agreement, eyes flashing mysteriously.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

_Two days later, at Seijou Senior High School…_

Scanning the notice boards anxiously, Sakura prayed hard. It was several moments before she finally saw what she was looking for.

"Yeah! We're in the same class! So are Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Yamazaki-kun and the rest! And so are Mei Ling-chan and Lie Xu-san, under that column reading "foreign students"! Hanyaan! It's going to be just _sooo _wonderful!" Sakura hopped around and hugged Tomoyo in utter delight.

Tomoyo smiled, glad that she had asked her mother to help in this matter. It did not take her much effort to convince her – all she had to do was to stress_ how happy_ Sakura would be if she found herself in the same class as all her other friends in front of her mother. "I'm _really_ glad too, Sakura-chan." She responded calmly, with a soft and quiet smile playing on her lips.

"Hey guys, take a look at these two names. They definitely look like they are Chinese names, and _somehow_ I have this feeling they're related to one another." Mei Ling pointed to the two names below hers – 'Han Xuan Yu' and 'Shuang Lin'. "Their names sound _really_ nice, though." Mei Ling added. Lie Xu, who was standing behind her, looked at the two names and frowned, with a distant look in his eyes.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

_In class…_

Mysteriously, all of Sakura's friends ended up sitting in _interesting_ positions, in pairs. (Sonomi has nothing to do with it this time.)

From the window, Mei Ling was stuck miserably, um… _sitting together_ with Lie Xu at the third pair, with Sakura and Tomoyo behind them and Syaoran and Eriol right at the back. Chiharu and Takashi were sitting at the first two seats from the door, while Naoko and Rika sat right smack in the middle of the class.

It turned out Mei Ling was right. During the first period of self-introduction, the group realized that Han Xuan Yu and Shuang Lin were, like Lie Xu, from Kun Ming, and turned out to be cousins on the maternal side. Despite of their outstanding appearances, they appeared aloof and arrogant.

Shuang Lin had chin-length black, short hair. Her eyes were of a rich royal purple, adding to her already striking features, and she made it very clear that she was very interested in Syaoran. Although one could have thought that she resembled a beauty from olden times, she certainly didn't carry herself with that same resemblance in attitude. She was confident, all right, yet she did everything a "cool" girl would do. She had several ear-hole on both sides of her ears, had on thick make-up, not buttoning her uniform properly, deliberately making her skirt so short that everyone couldn't help but steal glances at her. Moreover, she carried herself around with an air of arrogance and she hadn't bothered to try making friends with anybody else. All she did was smile seductively at Syaoran, smirked at Sakura and stuck to her cousin for the entire day.

Han Xuan Yu, on the other hand, appeared more down-to-earth. Although he was as unapproachable as his cousin, at least he made an effort to make himself look decent, and had his school uniform on properly. He shared the same shiny black hair with his cousin, with serious eyes of dull, dark amber. Throughout the lesson he had been caught staring at Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol (He was sitting with his cousin Shuang Lin beside Sakura and Tomoyo) by Mei Ling. She also sensed sharply that Lie Xu had never taken his eyes off the cousins for the entire day, and felt confused and somehow irritated.

_After the first day of school_

 "It was really fun at school today. There were lots of new and old faces around." Sakura commented, sipping her cold drink with content. The group of ten (Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Lie Xu, Mei Ling, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko) was having a get-together tea after school.

"Speaking of fun, I can't wait for the school to start organizing a field trip. I will surely get my hands on whatever information I can get on the creepy stories of that particular area we'll be visiting." Naoko perked up, her glasses glinting but at the same time causing Sakura to shudder and groan inwardly.

"Hmm… we've got quite a number of foreigners in class. There's Li-kun, Mei Ling-chan, Hiragazawa-kun, Fang-kun… On, and those two cousins from China." Chiharu noted, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's…" Takashi adjusted his collar and began.

"_Yeah, yeah_." Chiharu immediately forced a drink into his mouth before he could get any further, not realizing that the others were gaping in awe at her ability to cut Takashi off, or rather, her speed of shutting him up, as well as how she managed to tell whether Takashi was starting another of his made-up stories. 

"Those cousins have got a major attitude problem." Mei Ling complained under her breath, suddenly turning and glaring at Lie Xu, who looked back at her blankly, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Speaking of the new Chinese classmates, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura and whispered to her. "I don't know if you have noticed, but that Shuang Lin-san seems _really_ interested in Li-kun. Looks like you have a rival in love! You'd better beware!"

Sakura stared at her best friend dumbly, struggling to digest what she had just heard. It seemed forever before the news finally sank into her head and she finally got hold of it.

"HOEEEEE! She cried out in shock, startling the entire group.

: Hurray! (Applause) The first chapter is finally out! I took like what, a million years to get it done. Oh, and several things to be noted. Mei Ling is on a transfer programme organized by her school in Hong Kong to be in Tomoeda for one semester (half a year), along with several other schoolmates who were posted to other schools in Japan. Which means she can only stay in Tomoeda with the group for half a year. And I don't know whether the title for this fan-fic is garbage or what, I personally think it sounds lame, but there's no other name I can think of. I mean, I didn't even come up with this name. My sister did. I'm really sorry, but I suck when it comes to naming my fan-fics or chapters. 

Something extra… for those people who know Chinese and are interested in the Chinese names in this fic: (if you realize, the background color is the same as their eye colors ^_^)

Fang Lie Xu               

Han Xuan Yu              

Shuang Lin                 

I wanted this fic to be highly related to China and Chinese stuff partly because Chinese magic is present in CCS, so I would love to elaborate on it, since everybody I know claims that I'm really a "Chinese Chinese". Yupz, it is true that I really love the Chinese language, so what? Another reason is that I have lots of info to write this fic, with a counselor and that sort of thing… I've heard lots about Kun Ming… In fact I already got an idea how the place looks like and everything, so why not make use of the knowledge I already have? 

Anywayz, comments are really welcomed. You can also throw me any questions you have about my fic, like what are the meanings of the names of the new Chinese characters and that sort of thing… You are free (and wanted!) to contact me at either of my two email addresses: luvly_hui@yahoo.com.sg or manga_manga_manga_maniac@yahoo.com.

Have fun reading! And sorry if there're lots of loopholes or if this chapter is really short! I promise to write longer chapters next time! (Anyway, I loved that formation part… And Touya fans look out! There'll be something great in store for you people… Though I personally still feel that Syaoran is the best ^.^)

#Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters, okay? (Although I wished I did). CLAMP (Kodansha) does, so don't sue me…

Liz#


End file.
